El Titiritero y la marioneta…
by VaipraFallent
Summary: Cabe mencionar que había estado solo durante mucho tiempo, pensando en cómo traer tu preciosa alma hasta este infierno. Y ahora podré tenerte aquí, después de tantos siglos, tú me pertenecerás...


Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son del señor KURUMADA, yo simplemente los hago sufrir xD

* * *

\- ¡Al fin podre tener tú presencia!

 _Cabe mencionar que había estado solo durante mucho tiempo, pensando en cómo traer tu preciosa alma hasta este infierno. Y ahora podré tenerte aquí, después de tantos siglos, tú me pertenecerás y serás la nueva atracción de mis hermosas marionetas, aunque tu estarás en una caja de cristal que he mandado a construir en tu honor._

 _Aún recuerdo la primera vez cuando te mire. Solo eras una indefensa niña que vagaba en un bosque en compañía de tus hermanos. Tan pequeña, hermosa, con un cosmos increíblemente poderoso, casi como el de esa diosa secundaria que ayuda a Atenea, o también comparable con el heraldo de hades; sin duda eres más poderosa que la misma Pandora; y eso es un alago de mi parte. Tus ojos, aún recuerdo el primer color de esos ojos tan perfectos, como si Selene los hubiese mandado a hacer para que pudieras observa la noche con ellos. Eran de un delicado color amatista, tu cabello rizado tan largo en hermosos bucles negros que resaltaban en esa piel de porcelana, tan nívea, tersa y cálida, sin dudas tu verdadero cuerpo siempre será el más hermoso que haya visto y sin más es el origen de mi obsesión hacia ti._

 _Todos en el infierno hablaron de tu creación, la belleza que resaltaba de tu ser, el poder que eras capaz de obtener, de tu osadía a la diosa de la casa y de la alianza jurada a Atena…._

 _…Tú, su nuevo heraldo, la consejera de la misa atenea y su más fiel amazona…_

 _Sin dudas un gran trofeo para quien te poseyera y ese honor será todo mío._

 _Cuando la primera guerra justa comenzó entre hades y atenea, jamás creí ver en persona todo tu poder, esa armadura de plata que cubrió todo tu cuerpo y la máscara de platino con detalles en zafiro que cubrió tu rostro la primera vez. Ahí fue donde desee convertirte en mi nuevo títere, pero no fui yo quien te arrebato la vida en esa ocasión…_

 _… la segunda ocasión en la que nos encontramos, tu cuerpo cambio, pero tu esencia seguía siendo la misma._

 _Ahora tus ojos cambiaron de amatista a un brillante jade. Tu cabello se alació y aclaro a un dorado vivaz, tu piel se oscureció en un deseable tono gitano, sin duda seguía esa belleza natural en ti. Vagabas por el bosque, buscando a los espectros y detenerlos, fue cuando mire por primera vez a ese maldito perro faldero de armadura escarlata… afortunadamente te le escabulliste por un momento y fue cuando aproveché, mire tu cuerpo desnudo fundirse lentamente con el agua de aquel lago a las orillas del rio. Te diste cuenta de mi presencia, pero fue tarde, con mis hilos ate tus extremidades, convirtiéndote en mi marioneta por un momento, siempre tan feroz, jamás te has dado por vencida y eso es lo que me encanta de ti. Te tome de la cintura, aun desnuda y goteando agua por la punta de tus lacios cabellos, lo cortaste, ahora esas puntas no llegaban más de tus hombros, si dejarte parpadear, clave mi mirada, llena de lujuria, de deseo y de tus labios quizá aun vírgenes, tome ese beso que me pertenece…_

 _Dejaste de forcejear y te entregaste de lleno a ese momento…_

 _… tiempo después volviste a perecer, pero fue antes de la guerra justa, a manos de la novia de Aiacos… he de decir que me enfurecí pero estábamos en batalla, no me permití la distracción y me resigne nuevamente…_

 _La tercera vez en la que nos encontramos… fue la mejor de toda mi existencia._

 _Curiosamente en esa vida el destino fue algo interesante, nací en Inglaterra (aunque desde que tengo memoria mis encarnaciones siempre son en noruega), esa vez me volví alcólico como Rada. Hijo de una importante familia adinerada (sin dudas siempre me va muy bien o eso es lo que trato), tenía la atención de todas las chicas del reino. En esa ocasión tendría catorce años más o menos, mi padre era uno de los embajadores más importantes en Francia. Si tú naciste en Francia en ese siglo y tengo que decir que te toco la misma fortuna que me tocó a mí. Nos encontramos en los jardines de la mansión en las orillas de Dijon. Te sentaste en la orilla de esa hermosa fuente, recuerdo que tenía un ángel con una lira, de un estuche de piel sacaste un pequeño violín y comenzaste a tocarlo con mucha destreza, me quede mirándote nuevamente, algo llamo tu atención y volteaste a donde yo, me sonreíste, tu cabello regreso a ser negro nuevamente, pero no era ni lacio ni rizado, eran unas hermosas ondas color negro, tu piel volvió a ser blanca, como la primera vez que te conocí, y tus ojos eran de una rareza grandiosa, de colores glaciares, eran como el hielo de los polos, pero tenían su calidez de siempre, eso te hizo única una vez más…_

 _Cuando cumplí diecinueve, me quede a vivir en Francia, mi familia compro una propiedad a unos tres o cuatro kilómetros cerca de donde llegaste a vivir. Pero el destino jugo chueco. Quedaste huérfana tres años después de nuestro reencuentro. Ahora vivías en Grecia, pero de vez en cuando regresabas a Dijon._

 _Fue en unos de tus viajes de regreso cuando nos encontramos nuevamente. Para ser más exactos fue en el pueblo, te mirabas radiante con ese estilo griego que prevalece en ti. Así es me enamoraste nuevamente, esa obsesión latente regreso, la lujuria las ganas de estar cerca de ti._

 _Comenzamos a salir durante un tiempo, cada que regresabas de Grecia yo te esperaba en mi mansión, o en veces cuando yo viajaba a Alemania para ver a la odiosa de pandora, siempre esperaste. Por primera vez puedo decirte que me sentí humano… tan humano que te pedí ser mi esposa…_

 _Aun ese recuerdo me hace sonreír, a pesar de lo sádico que puedo llegar a ser, eres la única criatura que me doma, la única que me conoce como tal._

 _… ¿te preguntas si nos llegamos a casar?… la respuesta es clara. Nos casamos, pero luego la guerra justa volvió a desatarse y el señor hades unas ves más quería la tierra para ser regida por su ideal, donde solo los justos viviesen en ella, pero tu lealtad a atenea y la estúpida idea de que los humanos son libre y toda esa basura te apartaron de mi lado…_

 _¿Quién lo diría? Uno de los jueces del infierno enamorado del maldito heraldo de Atenea… pero así ocurrió, fue una de las guerras más terribles que recuerdo, ni espectro, ni santos sobrevivieron, fue la única vez en la que el sobreviviente fue una sola amazona… pero ese es otro tema. El momento de encontrarnos y ver quiénes éramos…_

 _… No fue fácil, dejar mi lado humano y dedicarme solamente a mi verdadera naturaleza, no fue fácil el verte actuar como un maldito santo de atenea, no fue fácil el que mis manos arrebataran tu mascara del rostro y menos aún que me diera cuenta de que me enamore del enemigo…_

 _En esa única ocasión, tuve el placer de acabar con tu vida, el tenerte una última vez en mis brazos, en cometer la maldita estupidez de tener sentimientos, en dudar con tus palabras para que traicionara mi causa…_

 _Esa fue la única vez que disfrute el besar tus labios mientras que tu corazón se detenía lentamente…_

 _Es cruel la forma de ese recuerdo. Aunque tengo que decir que me complace tenerlo aun. Claro que ahora mismo puedes ver esa sonrisa retorcida en mi rostro, al que amaste con tanto desenfreno. Sin dudas eres la criatura perfecta, esa marioneta que he buscado por lo largo de los siglos, la marioneta que me pertenece, que es mía._

 _-_ la que tendré el honor en colocar entre la prisión que desee... oh no te sientas mal, seré cuidadoso contigo y no dejare que esos magníficos ojos vean otra cosa que no sea yo, al fin y al cabo yo seré tu titiritero por el resto de la eternidad... min vakre marionett*

* * *

* min vakre marionett = mi hermosa marioneta en noruego (gracias san google)

** ya tenia ganas de escribir algo de Minos, espero que les guste, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida con gusto _=)_

 _***_ algún día terminare con los otros fics que tengo abandonados por aquí xP


End file.
